


the only heaven I'll be sent to is when i'm alone with you

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ferdinand and Hubert discuss religion now that the church has been dismantled.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	the only heaven I'll be sent to is when i'm alone with you

"... It's quite odd to think about," Ferdinand mumbles, a half-hearted chuckle. His calloused fingers are beginning to soften now that the war is over - they idly fiddle with the sheets, a slow and hypnotic rhythm moving in tandem with the rising and falling of his bare chest. He flashes Hubert a smile, still a bit hazy from the intimacy of his lover's warmth against his own as he was pressed down onto the bed- and his eyes are just the slightest bit glossy from his high, that wonderful small death. 

"... What is?" Hubert asks, his arm wrapped around Ferdinand's golden shoulders protectively. 

"... Our Goddess was the furthest thing from holiness there could be," Ferdinand quietly mutters, hoping his smile disguises just how much the thought saddens him.  
" We were raised and educated with her in mind, she-she was the only constant, she was everything good, and now..." 

" Yes?" Hubert aids, helping Ferdinand maintain his rhythm of speech.

" And now... She is gone. What is left to believe in?"

Hubert blinks at that.

What is there to believe in, truly?

Lady Edelgard, of course.

The Adrestian Empire. 

Death, he supposes, and life as well, those are certain. But those are all so human-he knows Ferdinand is referring to something else entirely. 

Is there anything holy left?

... For the word to exist, surely there must be something humans got inspired by, or else it would've never existed. No need to create words for nonexistent concepts, now is there?  
Ferdie's hand reaches out to squeeze his own.

It's warm, Hubert observes. It's warm, and it's human, and it's alive, and it's filled with Ferdinand's light. It's that warm gestures that inspires him to take a better look at Ferdinand.  
He is in the nude, of course, both are, yet he's never looked more comfortable. His hair is spread out everywhere on the pillow behind him, forming a beautiful circle.  
A halo of fire, so bright it almost blinds him.  
His breathing is even, and when they're presses against each other so closely, Hubert can feel the steady comfort of his heartbeat. They both beat evenly- breathe in, breathe out, blood in, blood out. Like music, Hubert thinks, his Ferdie is so harmonic in every way.  
His long eyelashes are almost touching his cheeks, drooping from the understandable exhaustion that succeeds a round of lovemaking. 

And his eyes. 

His eyes, gentle like honey-filled with calm pleasure, yes , but something so much deeper than that too. There is an underlying love, an overwhelming affection that swims just beneath his iris. 

Truly, Hubert sometimes finds himself asking if Ferdinand is even human or if he's something more, if he was born on the earth's damp soil or if he is simply walking on it. Because, in all honesty, the sunlight has never felt at home more than it has on Ferdinand's skin, caressing his elegant features as if it's trying to cling to them - and Hubert does not blame it. 

Holy.

Yes, he supposes he could call Ferdinand holy.

"... I do believe there is something to believe in," Hubert murmurs, his sigil-marred hand caressing Ferdie's calmly.  
" But we are not looking in the right places."

**Author's Note:**

> Me scouring through my Hozier playlist to title this fic like:


End file.
